1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadcast receiving apparatus for selectively receiving a broadcast wave specified by a combination of a type of broadcasting and a channel number, a TV set, and a control method of the broadcast receiving apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
TV sets capable of receiving a plurality of types of broadcasting (e.g., BS digital broadcasting, CS digital broadcasting, terrestrial digital broadcasting, and terrestrial analog broadcasting) are becoming popular presently. A TV set user who wants to watch a program that is being broadcast by a desired channel in a desired type of broadcasting operates the TV set in accordance with a procedure to be described below.
If the type of broadcasting of the desired program is different from that of the program the user is currently watching, the user instructs the TV set using a remote controller or the like to select the desired type of broadcasting (e.g., BS digital broadcasting). Upon receiving the user's instruction, the TV set receives the broadcast wave of the default channel (e.g., the channel that was finally selected for the type of broadcasting) of the designated type of broadcasting (e.g., BS digital broadcasting) and displays a video image contained in the received broadcast wave. Next, the user instructs the TV set using a remote controller or the like to select the desired channel (e.g., channel 103) (for example, the user presses the remote controller's “3” button assigned to channel 103). Upon receiving the user's instruction, the TV set receives the broadcast wave of the designated channel of the current type of broadcasting and displays a video image contained in the received broadcast wave.
If the desired program and the program the user is currently watching are of the same type of broadcasting, the instruction to select the desired type of broadcasting may be omitted. The user need only instruct the TV set to select the desired channel.
According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-318551, a digital TV set has a remote controller with a plurality of numeric keys. For every type of broadcasting, specific channels are associated with the respective numeric keys. When a user presses a specific numeric key continuously within a predetermined time, the digital TV set of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-318551 sequentially switches and selects a type of broadcasting. At this time, the digital TV set selects a channel associated with a numeric key pressed for the selected type of broadcasting.
As described above, when the user switches the type of broadcasting, the conventional TV set selects the default channel for the selected type of broadcasting. If the user misunderstands the currently selected type of broadcasting (for example, if the user misunderstands that the currently selected type of broadcasting is BS digital broadcasting, although it is actually terrestrial digital broadcasting), the following problems may arise.
Assume that the user wants to select, e.g., channel 103 of BS digital broadcasting and presses the “3” key corresponding to channel 103 of BS digital broadcasting. In this case, if the currently selected type of broadcasting is terrestrial digital broadcasting, the TV set selects a channel (e.g., channel 031 of terrestrial digital broadcasting) corresponding to the “3” key for terrestrial digital broadcasting, contrary to the user's intention. When the user selects BS digital broadcasting by pressing a broadcasting type switch key on the remote controller, the default channel (e.g., channel 151) of BS digital broadcasting is selected. The user must press the “3” key on the remote controller again, and this operation is cumbersome.
Assume that the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-318551 is applied to the above-described problem. In this case, after channel 031 of terrestrial digital broadcasting is selected contrary to the intention of the user, he/she can select the desired channel 103 of BS digital broadcasting by pressing the “3” key several times continuously within a predetermined time. However, if there are, e.g., four types of broadcasting, the user cannot select the desired type of broadcasting unless he/she presses the “3” key three times at maximum, and this operation is still cumbersome. If the user overshoots by momentum in continuously pressing the “3” key, he/she must press the “3” key many more times until the desired type of broadcasting is selected.